Don't Take the Girl
by Bri Black
Summary: Kind of AU. Harry and Hermione. Based of the song Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw.


Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin'

When he was eight years old

Harry Potter was excited. His dad was taking him fishing for the first time ever.

A little girl came through the front gate

Holdin' a fishin' pole

            Then the little girl that lived next door, Hermione Granger, came. She was carrying a fishing pole.

His dad looked down and smiled

Said we can't leave her behind

Son I know you don't want her to go

But someday you'll change your mind

            James looked down at his son and said, "Harry, she showed up, we can't just tell her she can't come. I know you don't want her to come with us, but someday it won't matter so much, you might even want her to come."

And Johnny said

Take Jimmy Johnson

Take Tommy Thompson

Take my best friend, Bo

Take anybody that you want

As long as she don't go

Take any boy in the world

Daddy please

Don't take the girl

            Harry groaned, "Dad, can't we take Neville Longbottom. Or, uh, Seamus Finnigan. Or Ron Weasley. He's my best friend."

            "Dad, take anybody but her, please. You can pick any BOY," he pleaded. "Dad, please. Please, please, please don't take the girl."

Same old boy

Same sweet girl

Ten years down the road

            Harry and Hermione were eighteen now and they had graduated from Hogwarts a year ago.

He held her tight and kissed her lips

In front of the picture show

They were at a new movie theatre in Hogsmeade. She was practically sitting in his lap as he kissed her passionately.

A stranger came and pulled a gun

Grabbed her by the arm

Said if you do what I tell you to

There won't be any harm

Just then an older wizard walked towards them and pulled out his wand. Grabbing Hermione's arm, he pulled her up.

            He looked Harry in the Eye and said, "Listen boy, do exactly what I tell you and you can have her back unharmed. If you don't…" he pointed his wand at Hermione and made an ugly noise.

And Johnny said

Take my money

Take my wallet

Take my credit card

Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me

He's the key to my car

Mister give it a whirl

But please don't take the girl

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet pouch he kept all his money in. He shoved it into the man's hand. He pulled the credit card he kept in case he was stranded in the muggle world out and gave it to him also.

He took out the strange watch that Albus Dumbledore had given him. It had the nine planets around the edge. He truly didn't understand it, so he offered it to the man also. He pulled out the keys to his flying car. In a last attempt, he offered these to the man.

"Sir, please don't hurt her, please," he begged. "Just please, please don't take the girl."

Same old boy

Same sweet girl

Five years down the road

            Harry and Hermione were twenty-tree years old. They had been married for two years.

There's gonna be a little one

And she says its time to go

            "Harry, uh, we should apparate, NOW!" Hermione yelled.

            "Okay, I'm coming!" Harry ran to her, grabbed her hand, and they were gone.

Doctor says the baby's fine

But you'll have to leave

'Cause his momma's fadin' fast

            The doctor walked over to Harry and told him, "Sir, your baby is in perfect health, it's a boy, but you need to leave.

            "Why?"

            "Because his mother is dying."

And Johnny hit his knees

And there he prayed

Take the very breath you gave me

Take the heart from my chest

I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me

Make this my last request

Take me out of this world

God please don't take the girl

            Harry knelt down and began to pray in the middle of the hospital waiting room.

            "Take me instead, God, take my breath from me and give it to her. Rip my heart out instead, you do it anyway if you take her. I'm willing to take her place, if you let me. I've never asked you for anything before, and I'll never ask for anything again if you just do this one thing for me. Just take me. Take me instead," he begged. "Just please don't take the girl."

Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin'

When he was eight years old…

            James Potter was excited. His father, Harry, was taking him fishing for the first time.

A/N: AU ficlet. I know. But Uncle Vernon wouldn't have taken Harry fishing ever, so I made it AU. And Hermione couldn't have lived next door to Harry. Another AU thing.


End file.
